Sisterly Love And Hate
by blancheflor
Summary: AU. The Evans sisters are purebloods disguised as Canadian muggles to escape the growing death threat. When all four are accepted into Hogwarts and get sorted into different houses, sisterly love becomes rivalry that will last a lifetime.


Sisterly Love - And Hate  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Rose.  
  
About: The Evans sisters are purebloods disguised as Canadian muggles to escape the growing threat of death at Voldemort's hands. However, when all four are accepted into Hogwarts and get sorted into different houses, sisterly love becomes rivalry that will last a lifetime. Can Narcissa, Rose, Lily, and Petunia work things out eventually?  
  
*****************************  
  
Of course it was a shock when it was learned that Dumbledor had gone against their wishes and enrolled the quadruplets in Hogwarts. But there was no way to get around it - Lily, Narcissa, Petunia, and Rose were going together. Lily was a tall redhead with emerald green eyes that glowed under some light forms. Her rebelliousness was known throughout their neighborhood, and the neighbors had become used to finding her poking at their Doberman through the hole in the fence. Narcissa was an elegant blonde with crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She was called 'Duchess' by her sisters, who teased her about not wanting to marry anyone but a nobleman. Petunia had sunshine blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, with rough skin and an overly long neck, and she was also the meanest of the four, which made it easier for the others to go against her. Rose was the oldest, being born a good 5 minutes before the others, and had long black hair and dark honey brown eyes, with a smooth, tanned complexion. She attracted boys to the girls like moths to a flame, and referred to herself as the 'popular' one.  
  
Altogether, they made up a pack of troublemaking friends that roamed the neighborhood, traditionally causing trouble. Nobody stopped them except the police and their parents, and their teachers. They respected only those people, and nobody else that tried to push them around. Their friends were varied, Lily and Petunia preferred to hang out with the boys while Narcissa and Rose went to all girl sleepovers and painted their nails. But they also played dirtball and held girly movie viewings.  
  
*****************************  
  
When the four snowy owls appeared on the windowsill of the girls room, Rose and Narcissa shrieked while Petunia and Lily grabbed a few mice that had been by the wall and strangulated them, giving them to the owls kindly. They each grabbed a letter and read it, switching letters so that the proper person had their letter, even though they mostly said the same thing. And then they ran down to their parents so fast they nearly fell down the stairs in unison. However, they instead managed to fall down one at a time, doggy piling on top of one another.  
  
"Ow! Get off, Lils!"  
  
"I'll get off as soon as Tunia gets off me!"  
  
"Not until Rose gets off!"  
  
"That sounded nasty! Must you be juvenile?"  
  
The sisters bickered in doggy pile formation for a few more minutes, than each girl got up. Rose and Narcissa brushed the dust off their clothing while Lily and Petunia eyed their dirty jeans and t-shirts and grinned. They then ran into the kitchen, better known among the girls and their friends as 'The best REST-aurant in town.' Sitting at the table in the breakfast alcove were Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Mrs. Evans was petite, with ash blonde hair and dark blue, brooding eyes. Mr. Evans was just the opposite, a giant of a man, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was lightly tanned. On the alcove wall were pictures of relatives, giving indicators of the qualities of Lily and Rose that hadn't come from their parents.  
  
"What is it, girls?" Mrs. Evans voice reflected her stature - Small, and light.  
  
Lily glowed with excitement, eager to be the first to deliver the news. She rushed to the front and exclaimed, in a loud boisterous voice,  
  
"We got Hogwarts letters!"  
  
Silence befell the two adults for a moment while the other girls nodded in agreement. Then Mr. Evans paled to nearly pure white, while Mrs. Evans slumped over in a dead faint.  
  
"Dad? Mom? You okay?" Petunia inquired cautiously.  
  
"Uhhhh..Yes, we'll be fine, girls. Your mother and I just need to have a talk." Mr. Evans shooed the girls away before any one of them could reply.  
  
Up in their room, the girls sat on their bunks, trying to figure out why their parents had reacted the way they had. They were purebloods, probably enrolled in Hogwarts since birth. They had to go. Unless if their mother and father had preferred that they go to Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons. But that was preposterous, both had gone to Hogwarts themselves, they had met there and courted there. Back in the nineteen-forties, when they had risk of air raids flying overhead. How was the Voldemort situation different. There were evil wizards involved in WW II, they knew that. Lord Grindewald himself had been one, collaborating with Hitler to create one of the greatest tragedies ever. They knew that there had been many halfblooded and muggleborn wizards and witches among those in the concentration camps. They had also seen the pictures of their parents at Hogwarts during those years, when, despite the sorrow among the students, there was also immense joy at some points.  
  
Soon enough, the topic turned from why their parents wouldn't let them go to what fun they were going to have. Quidditch quickly became the main concept of fun.  
  
"I'm definitely going to be on the house team - They can't refuse me."  
  
"What house do you think we're going to be in?"  
  
"Oh, they have to put us all in the same house."  
  
"I'm voting Gryffindor."  
  
"No way. Ravenclaw's better."  
  
"Hufflepuff's better than Ravenclaw."  
  
"Well, Slytherin, in terms of good looking guys, beats them all."  
  
"WHAT? Slytherin? You have got to be insane! That's the worst house possible! You-Know-Who was in there!"  
  
"They're ambitious. I'm ambitious. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess, but couldn't you even consider one of the other houses? Such as Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Ravenclaw's full of nerds and brainiacs."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Than go into Hufflepuff."  
  
"Bunch of queers."  
  
Petunia glared at Narcissa for a minute, then swiveled around to face the wall.  
  
"Than go for Gryffindor."  
  
"No way. They're all overly confident losers."  
  
Before anyone even saw it coming, Lily punched Narcissa in the jaw, knocking Narcissa backwards with the impact. The other two girls jumped up and, while Petunia held Lily back, Rose helped Narcissa up and out the door to get a healing charm administered.  
  
It was the first time Narcissa had shown any sign of being different in preferences. They didn't expect her to prefer evil over good, or to even be willing to insult her sisters for petty differences. But, as she led Narcissa out the door and downstairs, Rose had a feeling Hogwarts might split the four apart.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, well, well. Foreshadowing, for once. Not something I'm very good at. I know it's a rather short chapter, but I happen to prefer short chapters with fairly good detail. I'd like feedback, if you don't mind. 


End file.
